wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Indravari II
Indravari II is a jungle world located on the trailward edge of the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum in the Indravari System. This is the Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the Space Naga Space Marine Chapter, a 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding Successor Chapter of the vaunted Ultramarines, created in order to fulfill the additional defence of the Eastern Fringe against the Forces of Chaos from the Warp anomaly known as the Maelstrom, the emergent Tau Empire, the tendrils of encroaching Hive Fleets and marauding Ork WAAAGH! fleets. Background Indravari System The Indravari System is located on the trailward edge of the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum near the world of Nimbosa. This system consists of three planets and a yellow star. Indravari I is an agri-world with a population of nearly 8 million people, where exotic spices that originated from Terra and other planets are cultivated within a massive world-wide plantation. Indravari II is a verdant jungle world where lush tropical trees grow and exotic beasts roam the planet. This world possesses a population of nearly 16 million. The great waterfalls of Mahram and towering cliffs of Khatmand have become an attractive tourist sights for Imperial patricians, nobles and even planetary governments. Indravari II is also home to many cities and villages where the Space Naga recruit the best potential Aspirants. The citizens of the Indravari System, the Indravarians, have a high tolerance towards both abhumans and psykers which are mostly shunned amongst the common citizenry of the Imperium. Many psykers are well-trained in ashrams, guided by their gurus in practicing meditations and chanting mantras that glorify the Maharajah (the Emperor of Mankind) and the ancestral spirits of the Indravarians. Tropical heat and lush verdant jungle also covers Indravari III with the exception of the additional existence of swamps, bogs, and reclusive feral tribes that always fight among each other. Indravari III's harsh environment and tribal wars make such a world an ideal recruiting ground for the Adeptus Astartes. The Recruitment Process The process of recruitment for the Space Naga is nearly the same as many other Chapters. Recruits are chosen from amongst the best warriors or from men with military talents, be they settlement militia, orphans, sons from low- to middle-class families, potential recruits from the local PDF regiments, sons from Indravarian Nobilities, street vermin, and even underground gangs. Among the most valued traits in a recruit are aggression, psychic potential infused, martial arts prowess, excellent marksmanship, a high sense of justice and a psychotic-level killer instinct. The Aspirants will run into many tests and training with additional mastery of meditation and survivals. The final test for the Aspirants is to travel deep into the mines of Indravari III or II where they must gather a full sack of Katranite, a mineral that is highly-prized among the Space Naga as a raw material for forging their psychically-infused weapons which are capable of absorbing souls of the Immaterium. The mines are filled with deadly traps and infested with gargantuan man-eating bat-like creatures called the Chamgadad. If the Aspirant succeeds in one of these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a Scout Marine, and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes implants as a gift from their Chapter. Should the Aspirants fail any part of this process they will continue to serve the Chapter as a Chapter Serf, and are treated most humanely and with the utmost respect by their transhuman masters. Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Jungle Worlds Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines